God of The Household
by chinchikurin
Summary: A Plot from MelBelle94, All they wanted was a little freedom to be themselves, to act their age, why was it so hard for the guys to accept that? Teen!Letty n Teen!Mia VS the God of the household. Two shot - Complete!. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow.. I uploaded three fic in a day.. it felt amazing! Hahaha..**

**So, MelBelle94 was very kind and lend me her cutest and fluffiest Plot bunny. It bounced everywhere and poop on my slipper (Eeww..), but made friends with the dirty pawed bunny that I own... resulting.. This.**

**The plot is hers, but all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"Dom, you may want to check this out" Vince whispered to his best friend bending on an old Chevy. Dom stood, put his wrench in the tool box and wiped his grease stained hand on a rag. He looked out to the front of the garage, Letty and Mia were standing there, smiling and waving to some guys riding an Impala. From the lingering smiles, the soft giggles the girls make, Dom knew they were flirting, no questions about it. The impala roared as the girls waved their goodbyes.

The guys looked at him, eyes questioning him to make a move. He rolled his eyes as an answer. Seeing that, the guys went back to work.

"Hi guys" Mia greeted the boys, and ran to his brother and kissed his cheek. While Letty headed to the office to change.

"Are you hungry?" Dom asked, "We can go and grab a bite"

"Oh No, we already ate" Mia smiled at him, politely rejecting his ideas.

"Where?" Vince asked.

"Benito's" Letty replied walking out of the office as she zipped up her coverall.

"Those guys take you there?" Dom pointed outside, hinting to the guys in Impala.

"Yes, they're nice guys, Dom" Mia already sense some possessiveness in Dom's tone. Letty glanced at Mia. Both girls thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, right" Leon chimed in.

"You got something to say, Le?" Letty raised her chin to Leon's direction. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are they?" Dom asked, trying to give the girls a chance to explained themselves.

"Well, Letty met them first" Mia looked at Letty, hinting her to explain it to Dom. Letty leaned to the car near her, the one Leon and Vince were working on. "I met them at Harry's last week, when I picked up some parts"

"They're racers?" Jesse rolled out from under the other car, the one Dom was working on. Leon stopped working, waiting for Letty's answer.

"Why? So Dom can kick their asses on race night and got himself an ego boost?" She scowled. "No, they're not racers. Does it matter?"

"Not really.." Leon said.

"Of course it doesn't.." Letty turned to face Dom, "He could even be the president's son and it still wouldn't matter, is it?! Because either way, you're all gonna act like wild animals showing off your fangs and claws protecting your territory and scare them 'till they piss their pants!"

Dom was thrown back at the words Letty lashed out.

"Hey, it's for your own good, girl!" Vince shouted.

"My own good?" Letty glared at Vince, "Do you even know what that means? You stripped me from my rights to make friends.. To make mistakes, hell, to act my age"

"Enough!" Dom heavy tone stopped Letty's words. Letty shifted her glared at Dom.

"There are bad guys out there! What we did, we did it because we want to protect you!"

"Two months out of Lompoc and you acted like you're God in this household? We survived two years without your sorry ass! I don't need protection! I can take care of myself, Dom!"

"What about Mia?"

"Me? I'm way smarter than any other girls you took home. And what? You think you're all role models for perfect boyfriend?!" Mia snorted, "Don't judge us"

"You're only sixteen. A minor. I have the responsibilities to take care of you Mia! You are my little sister!"

"What about me, Dom? Huh?" Letty raised her chin in challenging stance.

"Of course I care for you like my own little sister"

Her eyes narrowed as she approached him, making her more fierce than before, "Well, I don't need another big brother!" Letty hissed to Dom's face and left the garage, pissfully kicked a tool box on her way out, the contents scattered the floor. Mia followed her with a scowl on her face.

"Mia! You're grounded!" Dom managed to shout before Mia walk out. Mia's middle finger answered him.

"O-oh.." Jesse rolled back under the car.

Leon looked at Dom, giving him a bitter smile.

"What?" Dom asked him. Leon ignored him and continue working.  
.

.

.  
"Jess, tell me you got something, man.." Dom placed a bottle of beer on the table, next to Jesse's monitor.

The boy shrugged, "He's clean, Dom" he turned the monitor to face Dom, displaying detailed information on Alessandro Benito.

"By clean, you mean boring.." Dom drank his beer. Jesse twisted his open, nodding.

Dom continue to read the information, "UCLA senior year, No parking ticket, no speeding ticket, no crime records, his father own an Italian restaurant.. This guy is too perfect. There must be something, Jess.."

"I've told ya, dawg.. He's legit" he turn the monitor back to faced him.

Dom shook his head, "Can't be.."

"You know, maybe.." Jesse scrunched and raised his brows, struggling to find the words, "I mean, like 1 percent or 0,1 percent.. Maybe this guy is really the right one for Letty.. You know? .. Just maybe.. that is"

"No! He can't!" Dom snapped, Jesse winched.

"Sorry, Jesse.. It's just-" Dom gulped his beer to distract himself from the building anger. "Fuck!" He cursed. Jesse looked at him, confused.

Dom stood and patted Jesse's shoulder "Keep looking, man. There's gotta be something"  
.

.

.  
"Mia, where's Letty?" Dom asked his little sister. Mia was laying on her bed doing homework. It was long after dinner time and still no sign of Letty.

"What? Your GPS tracker broke down?" Obviously she was still mad at him.

"Mia.."

"Your K-Nine squad can't sniff her scent around LA?"

Dom rolled his eyes, "I'm worried, okay?!"

"Just leave her alone, Dom"

"Mia. I'm serious! Where is she?"

"I'm serious too. Leave. Her. Alone"

"Something is going down, isn't it? Is she with that Alessandro guy?"

"I mean it, Dom.." She use her threatening tone.

"Dammit, Mi!" He growled.

"What d'you want, Dom? Huh? She's happy with him, he's a genuine nice guy.. From nice family"

"She's happy?"

"Yeah" Mia soften her voice and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, Dom. When you're taken away from us, we took a big blow, and Letty.. She was worse. I shouldn't tell you this, she'd kill me. But she cried herself to sleep, because of you, for weeks.."

"She did?"

Mia nodded, "So, you see.. It's nice to see that she's happy, even if it's not you that makes her happy"

Dom just stood there, absorbing what Mia said, letting it sink in. Seconds passed, finally he said "I need to see her, Mi"  
.

.

.  
"Okay, so.. The Impala or this convertible?" Alessandsro asked Letty who sat beside him in the backseat of a Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible, wrapped in his arm. They parked on what the home town kids called 'lover's lane'.

"Hmm.. That's tough" she tapped her chin, "but.. I'd say.. Impala"

"What? It's like ancient grandpa's vehicle"

"No, it's not. She's beautiful the way she is. Maybe some paint job wouldn't hurt. But It's the Impala- It's a beauty"

"To me, her beauty is nothing compared to yours.." Alessandro eyes were soft on hers as he inches his face closer to hers.

"Aww.. You're just saying that.." Letty blushed.

"Well, it's the truth" he whispered, their nose touched each others. Letty closed her eyes, waiting for him.

As his lips touched hers, he pulled her closer. Hands cupped her face as her hands roamed his chest. Alessandro pushed Letty gently to lay on the backseat, then slowly he trailed kisses on her collarbone, drawing her thin shirt to the side. She ran her fingers through his thick and fluffy black hair, demanding more pleasure.

"You sonofabitch!" A loud growl interrupted the lovers.

"What the fuck?" Letty was able to sat up after Alessandro was dragged out of the car. She saw that Dom was fighting with Alessandro.

"Dom! What the fuck are you doing? STOP!"

"Let, who is this jerk? Dude, could you stop for a moment?" Alessandro shouted as he tried to avoid Dom's punches.

"Dom!" Letty yelled one more time, but he was so full of rage to hear her.

"Dammit!" Letty prepared herself, she ran towards Dom and pushed him hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Go-Go-GO!" She told Alessandro to go away as she tried to pinned Dom with all her might.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine! I knew him"

"Call me okay?" He said as he drove away.

Letty let go of her hold and get off Dom to stand on her feet. "Letty, what the hell?"

"Me? You ruined my date!"

"He tried to rape you!"

"Are you insane?" She tried her best to fix her clothes "You know what? I've had it with you, Dom! I'm going to my Mom's"

She walked away, heading to the dark road that leads back home.

"Wait, where are you going? Letty?.. Leett!"

Dom shouted as he saw her figure getting smaller with every step she make.

"Fuck you, Dom!" She shouted back.

Dom got in his car and started the engine to catch up with her.

.

.  
"Come on, Let.. Get in the car. You can't walk all the way home" Dom tried to persuade her to ride home with him, but she was being stubborn.

"Wanna bet?" She scowled at him, for over half an hour now.

"Look, I'm sorry. How many times d'you want me to say it? I thought he was raping you.."

"Raping me? I was practically moaning with pleasure over there!"

"Don't say that.. You can't say that" Dom said. A part of him hurt hearing her said that, for the most part..pissed. While his lower parts, awkwardly turned on.

"What? Moaning? With pleasure?"

"Yes, stop, just stop.."

"Stop? Like ... Stop.. oh stop Alessandro.. You gonna make me cum..owwhh.. Stop it baby-oh-uh-ah-aahh.." She faked more moan to tease him.

"God. Enough! Now I could never get those images out of my head"

"You're such a pervert!"

"Which means I'm a normal guy"

"Hah!" She snorted. Then started to fake the moan again "Oh, God Dom.. Oh-oh-oh.. Baby.. Right there, oh God.. Uuughhmm.. Yes..yes yes.. Oh Dom.. Dominic.. Aaahh.."

Dom stopped the car and killed the engine. He stepped out of the car and quickly grabbed Letty by her waist, he slammed her to the side of his car, pinning her with his muscular body, and kissed her. His lips crushed hers. Caught by surprise, Letty tried to fight him, but his strong hands caught hers and pinned them to the side. When he was done assaulting her lips, they were both breathless, Letty's lips were red and swollen, while his was form to a smirk.

"You could make a guy crazy moaning like that, you know"

"And I thought I was supposed to be your little sister.. Because this, could be consider incest,.. you know" She tilted her head, challenging him.

"I was an idiot. I take back what I said, you're not my little sister" They looked into each others eyes, "But you're definitely mine" He said before descending his lips back to her for another taste.

"No one's name should escape your lips in a moan, other then mine" he whispered when they broke the kiss. She raised her eyebrow, not convinced.

"I love you, Let. I wanna make it right with you, if you just give me a chance to prove it." He pulled his best puppy dog eyes, "Can you give this fool a chance?"

Her dark chocolate eyes pierced his, looking deep inside him, searching for whatever bullshit she could find. There's none. "Shut up and kiss me again, you fool!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

.

* * *

**Now it's time to returned the bunny to MelBelle94 , bubye bunny... :(**


	2. My Angel

**MelBelle94 said that the plot would have Brian in this, but.. I'm sorry.. I'm not good with long chapters, so this is the last chapter. Where Mia and Dom settle things up.**

**Like always, mistakes are mine.. just enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not my dad! I don't need your permission to have a date!"

Mia's yelling can be heard through the house, and the following door slam too. Vince, Leon and Jesse exchanged looks with each other in the living room downstairs. The argument started about an hour ago, when Vince over heard Mia and Letty's conversation about Mia going on a date this Friday, with a boy from school. Vince told Dom, and Dom confronted Mia and that is one of many way of how you start a shouting and door slamming frenzy between the siblings.

Another door slam followed the first one. Dom's bedroom wall vibrated from the owner's brutal force.

"Aaarrgghh!" Dom groaned frustratingly. Letty who sat on his bed and have been listening to the quarrel, smiled, the Toretto show down seemed to entertain her.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?!" He snapped at her. She shrugged her shoulders, unaffected with his rudeness.

"Nothing" she smiled again, wider this time.

"Spit it out, Let"

"It's just.. You try to be like your dad, and well, you're doing a lousy job at it."

He narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Mia's right. You're not your dad. You don't have the patience he had, the gentleness.. I don't blame you for trying. But life shaped you differently."

He started to relax and willing to listen to her, so she continued.

"I'm not siding with her, but I know how she feel. You guys practically put her on a leash. You spy on her, snoop her phone, you don't let her go anywhere without supervision, a girl can only take so much, you know. Come on, Dom. Stop trying to be her dad, because what she needs now, is a brother, a big brother who can trust her to make her own decision, and be there for her when the decision is a bad one"

"She's sixteen. What does she know about making decision?!"

"You're right. She doesn't. That's why she needs to practice it now"

He sighed and sat next to her.

"I don't trust the guy"

"What if I tell you having the label 'Ex-Con's baby sister' is a enough threat for a guy to even say 'Hi' to her?"

"What?"

"She's not really on 'the approachable girl' list in school, you know"

"Who would do that to her? Labeling her like that. That is sick! She a sweet girl!"

Letty took a deep breath and prepared herself, "You did" she said.

"You- .. No"

"Yes"

"No! No, you don't, Let! Don't even go there! I.. " He got up, and paced the room panicking as if the guilt he felt would trapped him on the spot.

"Dom.. Can't you see?" She tried to reason with him.

"Shut up!" He glared at her.

"You have to see it from her point of view, Dom! She barely have friends! She- "

"Get out!" He pointed the door.

"Dom!"

"Get the fuck out!"

"Fine! Whatever.." She huffed, pissed with his stubbornness, but as she opened the door, she turned to look at him once more.. His eyes were filled with rage, while she tried to calm her own anger.

"Dom, you're all she got"

She left his bedroom.

.

.

.

Dom looked at the fading My Little Pony stickers on his sister's door. It seemed like yesterday he helped her stick them to the door. That was six years ago, a lot have change with the siblings, their doors were witness and victims of many anger fueled slamming.

He gently knocked on her door. No answer. The door stayed jammed to it's position.

"Mia" he called her. Still no answer. She was still upset.

"Mi.." He called again.

"Go away!"

Well, at least he knew she was alive.

"Mi, open the door. We need to talk"

"Why? There's nothing to talk about!"

"Mia.."

"You obviously have appointed yourself as God in this household, what good is talking do?"

Dom sighed, he was tired of the fights, the guilt and most of all, he was tired of trying to be dad for Mia.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you"

He lowered himself and sat on the floor in front of her room, his back leaning to her door.

"It's just.. I don't want you to get hurt.. When I was in Lom- .. When I was away.. I saw faces of criminals, rapists, murderers. I'm surrounded by them.. Not all of them have mean looks or tattoos all over them or big body like you saw in movies. They just like any other guy, common people you saw at the mall, on the streets.. They have normal job, teachers, office workers, shop keeper.. I heard stories of what they did to their victims, how they seduced her or drugged her, all the gross and cruel thing they did to their victims... "

He paused when he realized his voice started to cracked. He haven't said a word about Lompoc since the day he got back here, this is his home, his sanctuary, his sacred place, he wouldn't want his traumatic experience tainted this place. But now he must go back there, digging the memories, so that his little sister could understand reasons behind his protectiveness.

"And all I can think about is that these are the face that could've hurt my family.. They could've hurt you .. A- and.. And.. I'm scared, Mi"

He bit his lower lip trying to hold the emotion flooding him. He could feel his eyes already flooding with tears.

"Gosh, you must think I'm such a sap... But I'm scared of losing you, Mi.. I don't want to loose you.. I can't live with myself if anything bad ever happened to you.. With Mom gone.. And dad's too.. You're all I got, mi ángel"

Dom exhaled a heavy breath, he noticed his hand were shaking.

"I hope you understand.. I'm sorry" he said again, before he stood up and walked back to his room.

Click.

Mia's door opened. He turned.

She stepped in the hall way, Dom can see her clearly, tears were running down her face. Her small lips trembled and her breathe uneven between sobs.

"I- I'm .. I'm sorry too" she managed to say. Dom rushed to her and hugged her tight to let his little angel cry in his arms.

.

.

.

"So, the guy must at least attend one family dinner, before asking me out?" Mia asked the guys lined up in front of her.

"He can ask you out before it, but you must bring him to family dinner first, before actually going out, so we can get to know him-" Dom explained.

"You mean interrogate him" Letty chimed in.

"Yeah, whatever. Family dinner, then going out" He smirked. Leon and Vince nodded their approval, while Jesse seem confused.

"Fine" Mia wrote the rules on her book, "Next. No stalking, no phone snooping"

Vince raised his eyebrow questioning Dom in the silent gesture.

"Fine" Dom said without a fight, earning a smile from Mia and disappointed groans from the boys.

"What about background check?" Jesse asked, he finally able to follow the conversation.

"No" Mia said firmly.

"Objection" Leon raised his hand. Mia pouted. "We need background check to make sure that he's not a creep or at least check if he got a credit card to pay for your dinner"

"Fine!" Mia gave up, and put it in her book. The boys grinned and high-five-ing each other.

"Curfew" Mia moved to the next rule.

"Nine" Dom said.

"What? No. Twelve"

"Twelve? Why would you need that much time?" Vince argued.

"Cinderella got a midnight curfew and it didn't work." Jesse rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, his face dead serious. Mia and the guys looked at him, confused.

"If he picked me up at seven, movie is two hours, and dinner an hour, the trip back and forth would take over an hour. So, twelve" Mia stated her reasons.

"Ten Thirty" Dom finally said. "If he want to spend more time with you, he better picked you up early and you eat fast"

"Fine" Mia pouted, while the guys were cheering and high-five-ing again among themselves.

"You guys are crazy" Letty shook her head amused with their antiques.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
